


Unausgesprochen

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [16]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Realization, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Unausgesprochen war das immer da gewesen.</i>
</p><p>Fortsetzung zu <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/931478">Original und Fälschung</a></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/95121.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unausgesprochen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Original und Fälschung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931478) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> **Sommer(challenge):** Tabelle situative Tropes Stimmungen: Joker ("Ungesagt" vom 24.5.2013)  
>  **Bezug:** Fortsetzung zu "Original und Fälschung"  
>  **Zeit:** Keine Ahnung, ich habe an dem Text so oft umgeschrieben, daß ich den Überblick verloren habe :(  
>  **A/N:** Und wieder ist es nicht das geworden, was es werden sollte.

***

Er hatte nie daran gedacht, daß es Boerne vor ihm treffen könnte. Thiel wischte sich müde über die Augen. Alles lag noch so da als wäre Boerne nur gerade nebenan, im Bad oder in der Küche. Am liebsten hätte er nichts verändert, aber er hatte versprochen zu helfen. Seufzend zog er die Nachttischschublade auf. Irgendwo mußte er ja anfangen.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war das Bild.

Einige Sekunden lang zweifelte er an seiner Wahrnehmung - das konnte nicht sein, er wußte doch ganz genau, wo dieses Bild war. Seit fünfzehn Jahren steckte es in dem gleichen Buch an der gleichen Ecke seines Bücherregals - wie sollte das plötzlich hierher gekommen sein, in Boernes Wohnung? Bis ihm einfiel, wie bescheuert dieser Gedanke war. Das war gar nicht sein Abzug. Das war Boernes Abzug. Er starrte immer noch fassungslos auf das vertraute Motiv. Sie beide, jünger als er sich erinnern konnte je gewesen zu sein. Sein Kopf an Boernes Schulter. Er fand immer noch, daß er im Schlaf ziemlich dämlich aussah. Und Boerne ... Thiel schluckte. Die ganzen Jahre hatte er es vermieden darüber nachzudenken, warum er das Bild aufgehoben hatte. Aber das hieß nicht, daß er es nicht wußte. Und Boerne hatte das gleiche getan, und sie hatten die Zeit einfach verstreichen lassen, ohne je -

Bis auf den Moment vor acht Jahren, bei seiner Abschiedsfeier in Münster, als Boerne _Kommen Sie jederzeit vorbei_ gesagt hatte. _Wenn Sie Heimweh nach Münster haben_. Und den Moment vor drei Jahren, als er Boerne erzählt hatte, daß er sich wieder zurückversetzen lassen würde. _Anscheinend hänge ich doch zu sehr an Münster._ Sie waren keine Nachbarn mehr gewesen, und seit Boerne hauptamtlich an die Uni gewechselt war und nur noch gelegentlich als Experte zu schwierigen Fällen gezogen wurde, auch nur noch sehr selten Kollegen. Weniger gesehen hatten sie sich trotzdem nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Noch am Abend, bevor ... bevor das passiert war, hatten sie zusammen gekocht. Bei ihm, obwohl Boerne immer über die Ausstattung seiner Küche zu murren hatte. Als Boerne gehen wollte, hatte er ihm seine Hand gereicht, um ihm vom Sofa hochzuhelfen, und Boerne hatte gewitzelt, daß er weder so alt noch so betrunken war, daß er dafür Hilfe brauchte. Aber er hatte sich trotzdem helfen lassen und für einen Moment hatten sie beide das Gleichgewicht verloren und sich aneinander festgehalten. Bei der Erinnerung an diesen Moment und an den nächsten Tag krampfte sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Wieso war ihm das zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht klar geworden? Weil es kein ungewöhnlicher Moment war, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihm, die er viel zu lange ignoriert hatte. Weil es nur einer von unzähligen Momenten gewesen war. Momente, in denen sie zu nah gewesen waren. In denen eine Berührung einige Sekunden zu lang gedauert hatte.

Unausgesprochen war das immer da gewesen.

Und jetzt? Er legte das Bild zurück auf das Buch, das er aus Boernes Nachttisch gefischt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sich erst einmal um die praktischen Dinge kümmern. Suchend sah er sich in dem Zimmer um. Schlafanzug, Kleidung zum Wechseln, das Buch, das er gerade las - ein kurzer Blick auf Bettys Liste - anscheinend hatte er alles, was Boerne die nächsten Tage brauchen würde. Thiel war froh, daß er wenigstens das tun konnte. Auf der Intensivstation hatte er ihn nicht besuchen dürfen. Zum Glück hatte sich Betty um alles gekümmert. Stattdessen hatte er die Pflanzen in Boernes Wohnung gegossen, die Fische gefüttert, und gewartet. Sie wohnten zwar nicht mehr nebeneinander, aber als er wieder nach Münster gezogen war, hatte er aus alter Gewohnheit seinen Ersatzschlüssel bei Boerne deponiert und umgekehrt.

Angina Pectoris. Thiel schluckte. So hatte es bei seinem Vater auch angefangen.

***

Vor dem Zimmer zögerte er kurz und klopfte dann leise an, bevor er öffnete.

O.K.

Boerne mochte blaß und schmal aussehen in diesem Krankenbett. Aber er klang ganz genauso wie immer, als er sich über die Inkompetenz des ärztlichen Personals, die Qualität des Krankenhausessens, den ausgesprochen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt dieses Herzanfalls und die Auswahl der Kleidungsstücke beschwerte, die er ihm eingepackt hatte. _Denken Sie wirklich, ich bleibe hier noch zwei Wochen?_ Thiel konzentrierte sich darauf, die Sachen in den spindartigen Schrank zu räumen, und atmete tief durch. Er wußte, daß Boerne Angst hatte. Wenigstens das hatte er in den letzten zwanzig Jahren gelernt - je mehr Boerne redete, desto schlechter ging es ihm. Oder er war betrunken. Aber die Möglichkeit konnte man momentan wohl ausschließen.

 _Haben Sie die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren? Sie_ \- Er drehte sich so abrupt um, daß Boerne verstummte und ihn ein wenig erschrocken ansah. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein. Und dann sah er hinunter, auf seine Hände, und legte das Buch, das er die letzten Sekunden festgehalten hatte, auf den Nachttisch des Krankenhausbettes. Und obenauf das Foto. Boernes Blick huschte zu dem Bild und direkt wieder zurück zu ihm. Ausgerechnet jetzt schienen ihm die Worte ausgegangen zu sein. Und er hatte schon die letzten zwanzig Jahre nicht gewußt, was er sagen sollte. Also setzte er sich einfach nur auf den Stuhl neben Boernes Bett und griff nach der Hand, die ihm am nächsten war. Und dann verschwamm ihm das Bild vor den Augen und Boerne faßte seine Hand fester und er tat das, was er schon hatte tun wollen, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Boerne roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und dem falschen Waschpulver und nur ganz schwach nach Boerne und auch wenn immer noch niemand etwas gesagt hatte, hatte das jetzt eindeutig die Grenze dessen überschritten, was sich ignorieren ließ.

Und dann sagte Boerne: "Sie haben also in meinem Nachttisch herumgewühlt. Also wirklich ... Kaum ist man mal drei Tage aus dem Haus." Aber weil er ihn gleichzeitig festhielt, beschloß Thiel, lieber auf das zu hören, was nicht gesagt wurde.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Ursprünglich wollte ich Boerne in diesem Text sterben lassen bzw. gestorben sein lassen. Aber dann habe ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Trotzdem beschleicht mich der Verdacht, daß der Text durch diese einschneidende Änderung nicht mehr funktioniert.


End file.
